


Lambo Loves You, Papa.

by JustWhatEver18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, a bit more settled tsuna than canon, cute lambo, nana knows about lambo's hair weapons??, papa tsuna, pink p.j.'s are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWhatEver18/pseuds/JustWhatEver18
Summary: "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end." - George StraightOr,A one-shot of Tsuna being a love-stricken father to Lambo.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	Lambo Loves You, Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom. This is also the first time I've written in years with the intention of posting. If there is anything off in the work please leave a comment. Plus I know a lot about canon, but at the same time I don't lol. Please forgive any possible discrepancies that may appear because of this.
> 
> Also just to make sure everyone knows if they don't yet, this is a fanfiction. Meaning I have no rights to the chracters in this works. Unless, of course, I were to include an original chracter. At which point I would have complete rights to them.
> 
> Now off you go, I hope you enjoy!

"Lambo-kun's sleepy, papa!" The drowsy coo greeted Tsunayoshi as he got home from school. Tell-tale sounds of tiny feet slapping against the ground warning of the child running to hug his legs. Big doe eyes staring up at him as little arms were held out in the universal sign of wanting to be held.

"Hello, love. Did you have fun with obaa-chan today? Did you behave yourself?" Tsuna asked his son as he granted his request to be picked up. Kissing his armful on his chubby cheeks. Smiling wide as giggles spilled past pouting lips.

"Stop, Papa, stop! The great Lambo-kun orders you to stop at o-once!" the laughter spilling forth caused the little lightning to stumble over his last word. His round cheeks flushed red from his excitement. 

Letting up on his attack, Tsuna faked a thoughtful pose for a few dramatic moments before sighing and nodding his head. 

"I guess since it is a direct order from my amazing Lambo baby, I'll have to stop." The soon-to-be tenth don of the Vongola crinkled his eyelids with the same fondness coating his voice. 

"And you did say that you're sleepy. It would be rude of me to keep you up for much longer. I'm being a mean papa, huh?"

"Uh-huh, bad papa... Papa was being a big meanie." The bovino child's voice was muffled from where he stuffed his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck.

His jaw fell open around a large yawn as he brought his fists up to rub at his drooping eyelids. Tsuna's words seem to remind the little one of his drowsiness that had been briefly forgotten.

"Really tired now, daddy."

"I can see that, sweetheart." Ginning again, the amber-eyed young man finally stepped fully into his home. "Let's get you down for your nap, yeah?"

"Mhm... Bo-kun wants his pink cow pajamas."

"Then I'll make sure that Bo-kun gets the pajamas he wants."

Nodding his head in a confident way only children can manage, the lightning cooed softly. Wrapped up secure in his father's arms.

"I know 'cause daddy always gets me what I want...," the sleep laden voice drifted off, muttered sentence fading away into gentle snores.

"I do, don't I? Well, I'm not going to stop anytime soon, baby." Humming as he bounced his precious cargo in his arms, Tsuna called out a quiet greeting to his kaa-san. Receiving an equally gentle response as the woman peeked through the doorway to the kitchen and saw her cute grandson dozing off contently.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Lambo-kun refused to settle down for me. I guess he was just waiting for his papa to get home. I'm glad to see him resting now," Nana walked forward to place a kiss on the unruly hair of the toddler. 

Tsunayoshi felt himself flush, still not used to the open support his mother gave to his decision to take the child in as his own. Pausing in patting Lambo's back, he reached up to shyly rub at his neck.

"Um yeah. So is everyone else gone today? They're usually always here."

"I asked them to leave for a while, silly. It's been quite some time since it was only us in the house. Of course, now we also have Lambo. Also, I'm your mama, Tsu-kun, I know when you need a break." Ending with a soft smile, Nana steps forward to plant another kiss on Lambo's head and one on Tsuna's too. Reaching to squeeze his bicep and pat his cheek, she turned back to the kitchen. 

The petite woman called out a sly reminder over her shoulder as she rounded the corner.

"Don't forget to empty his hair of weapons!"

"Hey! I only forgot to do that once!" The young heir responded with mock annoyance lacing his tone.

A twinkling giggle sounded from the room the Sawada matriarch ducked into.

"And once was more than enough, my dear child!"

Huffing with amusement Tsunayoshi finally headed up the stairs to lay the toddler in his arms into an actual bed. Only detouring from his destination to venture into the kid's room. Seeking to find the eye-sore that was a neon pink cow-printed onesie. He can vaguely remember seeing it in a haphazard pile of clothes. 

Maneuvering around the little bundle of joy in the crook of his arm. He finds his target quickly and starts to leave the disorganized room. Trying to avoid all of the items covering the floor. Slight shifting within the iron hold of his arms had him pausing. Rocking back and forth on his heels, Tsuna started cooing to the green-eyed boy to go back to sleep. 

"There you go, baby. See, I'm right here. It's okay. You can go back to sleep, love."

"Papa?" Lambo slurred out, his eyes just barely cracked open.

"Yes, baby, it's papa, okay? Why don't you go back to sleep, hmm?" 

"O-Okay, papa... Bo-kun loves you," the muttered declaration just too cute to comprehend. 

Tsuna came close to dancing around with glee. The barely audible words, awakening an urge in him to let out a squeal of awe. There's no way one could witness such a sight and not melt into a puddle of a heart-warmed mess.

And add on that this is the first time the youngling has said those words to him. Well, Tsuna just didn't know how he would be expected to function if he'd get to hear those words every day. 

Whatever. Everyone the Sawada man knows will just have to get used to seeing him walk around with a dopey smile painted across his face.

There will never be a reason for him to willingly deprive himself of feeling, hearing, and experiencing his son's love for him.

Coming home to the high pitched voice welcoming him in. Waking in the night to a little body sneaking into his bed after a nightmare seeking comfort and safety. Finding half-chewed grape flavored candy in his backpack stuck to his class assignments. Typically with a scrawled note telling him that ''Bo-kun is sharing, papa, so be grateful and bring Bo-kun more candy later''. Going on adventures to the park where they'd play for hours ending up mud-stained and giddy. Evening naps for Tsuna becoming two hours of drawing on papa's face for Lambo. Treating scrapes and bruises with cartoon covered band-aids and 'healing' kisses.

Getting to experience all of this and more is something Tsuna never thought he would have the chance to. Now that he has, and even if he hadn't, he would fight tooth and nail if anyone dared to try their hand at taking his son and their bond from him.

Now, as he changes the flame-active child into his requested p.j.'s, Tsunayoshi makes him a promise. He promises to provide Lambo with support, love, and a home he will always be welcomed within.

Laying the boy onto Tsuna's own bed, he presses a kiss to his forehead and wills him good dreams. Deciding to take advantage of the peace and quiet, the young man settled down to get some homework done.

Reborn will be back with his self-pleasuring brand of chaos before long after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So! How'd you like it? I hope it was an enjoyable read.
> 
> And maybe... If you could... possibly feed my need for feedback by leaving a comment..? It's perfectly fine if you don't lol. I hope you'll all have a good day!


End file.
